


FebuWhump 2021 Marvel

by TomHollandSpidey8 (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, FebuWhump2021, Gen, How Do I Tag, No Beta we Die Like Enbys, Peter Parker Whump, Swearing, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TomHollandSpidey8
Summary: Just what the title saysmostly Peter Parker
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32





	1. 1. Mind Control

"Hey, Mr. Stark!" Peter calls out, entering the lab. After the Vulture incident, Tony and Peter have grown closer, Peter getting lab days every Friday. 

"Hey, Pete!" Tony replies. Peter turns the corner, revealing Tony Stark covered in grease at his workbench. "Come here! I need help on your suit." He smiles and the boy happily trots over to his mentor. "I need to measure your wrist. So put it right here." Peter complies and a handcuff forms around his wrist. 

"What the hell? Mr. Stark, let me-" He starts, pulling on his wrist but failing to free it. 

"Shhh." Tony shushes him, putting a finger up to his mouth. "It's vibranium. So don't bother." _Shit_ Peter thinks, realizing he's fucked. 

"Mr. Stark, what are you doing?" He asks, tears threatening to spill. "Did I mess up? What did I do?" Tony leans forward until his mouth is right next to the boy's ear. 

"Exist." He growls, his breath making Peter shiver. Tears start to fall out of his wide eyes. 

"I'm- I'm sorry. Just- just let go and I'll- and I'll leave!" He begs and Tony chuckles.

"Nah. I like you right here." The older man turns around to the other workbench and grabs a blade. "Ya know, Spider-Man, you think you can take credit for everything. Even though you do it in _my_ suit." He smirks, twirling the blade in his hand.

Peter meets his eyes for the first time and mentally swears. His mentor's usually bright eyes are glazed over. "Mr. Stark, somebody's controlling you, aren't they?" His breathing grows more shallow. "I know you're in there, just, please, fight it!" 

"No, I don't think he can." Tony laughs. "I don't know when I'll let him go. But, boy, is this fun." He walks closer to the terrified kid and holds the knife up to his neck. "Actually," He whispers. "I think I'll let him go right now." The blade slices through his vain, blood squirting out. 

"No!" Peter turns his head to see the glaze flicker out of Tony's eyes, turning into horror. 

"Kid!" He screams, rushing to undo the handcuff.

"Mr. Stark." Peter croaks, collapsing onto the floor. Tony follows him, pulling his head into his lap. 

"Come on, kid, wake up. Please, bambino! Peter, come on! Help!" He shrieks, holding his hand against the wound. But the boy lays lifeless. "Peter!"


	2. Alt #2: "I can't loose you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please politely ignore the fact that I'm writing this in class instead of doing a 6 paged science packet :)
> 
> Hey, you should follow me on tiktok @katie._.ugh

It started out like any normal mission to take down Hydra. Like, honestly, can't Hydra just like go away? 

Bucky stayed behind like always, Nat was a badass, Sam, Hulk, and Rhodey worked on the outside of the building, Wanda and Vision covered both, Steve was annoyed, constantly saying, "You'd think that Hydra would be gone by now. But no! They want to make both of my times alive a nightmare!" Clint worked on the explosives, and Peter and Tony stayed together. Thor was currently off-world. 

"Hey, the explosives are planted!" Clint says into the intercom. "The timer is set for 2 minutes so you might wanna get out of there, Nat, Peter, and Tony!" 

"Alright, I'm almost done getting these files. I'm right near a window so I can get out easily." Natasha responds.

"Shit." Tony swears and the coms go silent. "Peter and I are underground. Like, 10 levels underground." 

"Tones, get out of there!" Rhodey yells. "Clint, is there any way you can put off the explosion?" 

"No! Tony, how far up are you guys now?" 

"Level 9!" Peter responds. "How much time do we have left? I really don't wanna die." 

"I- I'm sorry. I should've checked. I'm so sorry." Clint starts crying. Clint never cries. 

"Clint, answer them," Nat says in her calm voice that she uses when she's panicking.

"45 seconds." 

...  
...  
...  
...  
...

Peter lets out a sob. "I- I'll miss you guys so much. I- please! I don't wanna die. I don't wanna go!" 

\----------------------------------------------

Tony grabs onto the boy's arm as he sinks to the ground crying. 

" Mr. Stark, please. Tony." Peter buries his head into his mentor's chest. 

"We'll be ok, bambino. I'm right here. Everything will be alri-"

**_BOOM_ **

"Mr Stark?" Peter croaks, blood dribbling out of his mouth. Shoving the block of concrete off of him, he crawls over to his mentor's body.

"Peter. You're ok." Tony says, his voice hoarse. "Thank god. I, I'm gonna be honest with you. I don't think I'm gonna make it." Peter's eyes widen and a sob escapes his throat.

"You'll be ok. We'll be ok. You promised me! What's wrong? I can fix it. Please! I love you. You're like my dad!" 

"Love you too, Pete. You'll be oka-" His voice gets cut off a sharp inhale, then an exhale, then nothing.

"Mr Stark! Come on, I can't lose you too!" The boy shakes his father-figure's lifeless body. "Please! I've lost everyone! Not you too! This is all my fault. Everyone I love dies! Come on, wake up, please! Wake up!"

"Tony!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry


	3. Day 3: Imprisonment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this one but like who cares
> 
> Hey, you! Yes, you! You should follow me on tiktok @katie._.ugh

_Well, this isn't ideal._ Those are Peter's first thoughts as he wakes up in a concrete room tied to a chair. _I've been here before. I can escape._ He pulls on his hands using his super strength, but they don't get freed. He does the same with his feet and gets the same result. _Shit._ He looks around the room, trying to make sense of what's going on. _I'm still in my suit so they don't know my identity. The room is concreate so I can break through it. Except I can't get out of these cuffs._

"Spider-Man!" An eerie voice says. "Glad you're finally awake! Don't bother with the cuffs; they're vibranium." _Shit._

"Who are you?" I call out. "What do you want? Like can't we just get this over with already?" The voice chuckles and the door opens. A tall man in a suit walks in. 

"I'm Kingpin. And I want to kill you." 

"Well, this definitely isn't the best situation I've ever been in." Peter announces. He smiles and walks up in front of the prisoner. 

"Let's see who's under this mask." The hero struggles to move his head away from his hand, but he manages to pull it off. "You're just a child!" 

"Hey! I'm 16! I'm almost an adult!" Peter retorts. 

"What's your name?" He asks. 

"Not telling." 

"Either you tell me or I find out and track down your family." He smiles as the boy's eyes widen in fear. "Wanna tell me?" 

"P- Peter." He unwillingly stutters. 

"Peter who?" 

"Peter Parker. Please, don't kill my aunt! Please, I'm begging you. Leave her out of this! She doesn't even know I'm Spider-Man!" He flashes a grin revealing shark-like teeth. 

"I guess I'll leave her alone since you're doing so well. By the way, Tony Stark is on his way." He sighs in relief. "So we might wanna make this quick." 

"Wha-" His voice gets cut off by a bullet entering his head.

"Let's get out of here before Stark arrives." Kingpin yells and leaves the room.

\--------------30 min later-------------

"Peter! Are you alri- KID!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a slut for comments and kudos so you should leave some!


	4. IMPORTANT A/N

I know I haven't updated in a while there's just some mental health shit going on in my life and I just found out that I'm an age regressor so I'm dealing with that and my depression has been getting worse but I PROMISE I'll get it up to date soon.

Ly all thx for sticking with me!

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how I like this. 
> 
> Follow me on tiktok @katie._.ugh


End file.
